Together at Last
by Ron-n-Hermy-4ever
Summary: Harry and Ginny have finally had enough Ron and Hermionie's bickering, so in Harry, Ron, and Hermionie's final year at Hogwarts Harry and Ginny are determined to finally get them together. My first fic! Please R&R. CHAPTER 11 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Prologue

A/N: Well, I am one of the many Harry Potter freaks in the world, and this is my first fic! I love reading them so I decided to attempt to write one of my own! I hope you'll read and review!! Of course, I don't own any of this. So enjoy!  
  
"Bye mum!" Ron and Ginny called together. They and Harry were all running late, as usual, to catch the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Have a good year!" Mrs. Weasley shouted after them as they disappeared through the barrier to platform 9 ¾.  
  
They had made it once again. The Hogwarts Express' scarlet engine was steaming, preparing to take the students back for another year.  
  
"There you guys are!" said a voice from behind them.  
  
"You never can get here early can you?"  
  
"Are you going to start criticizing us already Hermionie?" replied Ron.  
  
"I wouldn't have to if you guys didn't try to cut it so close!"  
  
"We just got on the train do you two have to start bickering already?" Harry interrupted them.  
  
After a short minute of silence Hermionie was the first to speak, "Well I saved us a compartment one car over."  
  
"Ok, Harry and I will be there in a minute." Ginny spoke, reminding everybody that she was there in the first place.  
  
Harry greeted Ginny with a peck on the lips. They had obviously admitted their feelings towards each other a lot quicker than Ron and Hermionie.  
  
"So what's up?" Harry asked Ginny looking deep into her eyes. He was so happy to be alone with her after going and spending the summer with the Weasleys. He loved the Weasley family, but sometimes they could get overwhelming when you wanted some personal time.  
  
"How do you deal with those two? Always caught in the middle of that?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I got kind of used to it after the first year of it. Don't get me wrong though, it does seriously get on my nerves every once and a while.  
  
"Than maybe it's time we actually did something."  
  
"You mean get them to actually fess up that they like each other?"  
  
"Exactly! So we need a plan."  
  
"So what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, nothing good has come to me yet. But I think if we just think about it soething good will come to one of us eventually. It'll also be a lot easier to be alone and plan something now that we're back at school."  
  
"Alright sounds good. Well, I suppose we should head back before the others start getting suspicious."  
  
So Harry and Ginny headed to the train compartment hand in hand. But there was something on Harry's mind. Along with pulling off this plan they would have to perform the impossible, out-smart Hermionie. With Hermionie, being the cleverest witch in school, they would have to be very careful. So with this on his mind, he wondered how exciting, and interesting, this year was going to end up being.  
  
A/N: I know it's short but please review!!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!! Next chapter (which will be longer) will be up soon. 


	2. An Important Announcement

A/N: well here is the second chapter to my new story! It is fortuanatly longer than the first! I hope you enjoy! read and REVIEW! please! Well... here it is!

"Geeze, did you two take long enough?" Ron asked, smirking, as soon as Harry and Ginny appeared in the doorway.  
  
They sat down together in the compartment, who, in addition to Ron and Hermione, was occupied by Neville Longbottom and Luna "Loony" Lovegood. Luna, as usual, had her face hidden behind The Quibbler and only took a short break to say hello to Harry and Ginny. Neville was also hidden behind something, though a little more unusual. Ron commented, when seeing the look on Harry's face, "Yeah, it scared me at first too."  
  
"Scared you! You nearly jumped out of your shoes when you first walked in." said Hermione.  
  
"It did not!"  
  
"Ha! You just keep thinking that!"  
  
"Neville, how large are you actually going to let that thing get before you stop carrying it around?" Harry asked, once more ignoring Ron and Hermione's scowls at one another, and again staring at Neville's Mimbulus mimbletonia sitting on his lap.  
  
"Well, the book I read said that it should've stopped growing awhile back. I must've done something wrong."  
  
Neville Longbottom was still not the sharpest wizard to ever walk the hallways at Hogwarts. Though he had improved greatly since their very first year there was always room for more.  
  
"First years! Attention all first years! Ger you free school maps here!" Many first years were running down the corridors seeming very excited. Hermione poked her head out of the compartment too see what all the commotion was.  
  
"On no it's Malfoy!"  
  
"Why would he be giving away free maps?" Ron asked.  
  
"He must have bewitched them!" Harry responded, his brain moving a little faster than Ron's.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement as Harry walked out into the corridor.  
  
"You can't do this Malfoy!"  
  
"Oh, and you're going to stop me Potter?"  
  
"If he doesn't I will!" Hermione said marching up to the scene. Many first years were now being attacked by their maps. Some were getting licked by gigantic tongues protruding from them or they simple coming to life, sprouting legs, and chasing them.  
  
"Oh no the mudblood might hurt me!" Malfoy commented in a fake panicky voice.  
  
"Don't call her that!" Ron said joining them.  
  
"What are you going to do to me Weasley? Drop you're mom on top of me?"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione yelled at Malfoy who was binded by the spell, while Harry still trying to hold Ron back from trying to charge at Malfoy.  
  
"Will you two please help me try to gather up these maps! I don't think he's going anywhere at the moment. So one by one Harry, Ron, and Hermione started chasing down the maps and recovering each and every one to the first years' relief.  
  
"Well, glad that's over with." Harry said after they had gathered and destroyed all the maps. Malfoy was released and quickly went back to his own compartment where he remained quiet for the remainder of the trip.  
  
The train had finally arrived. The carriages there, waiting to take them up to the castle. As they walked toward the giant oak doors Harry noticed Ron staring at the back of Hermione's head. He was hypnotized, watching her hair as it blew in the wind. Suddenly he noticed Harry's eye and quickly looked away.  
  
They eventually made their way into the great hall, sitting down at the Gryffindor table. As they at through the sorting Ron's stomach growled as loud as always. When the sorting had completed Dumbledore stood up to make his usual start of term announcements.  
  
"Welcome students, faculty, and ghosts. I have the usual announcements. The dark forest is still forbidden to all students. There are also more restricted items that have been added to the list, for more details please refer to Mr. Filch's office."  
  
Everybody then started moving around, thinking that Dumbledore was done and anticipating the food that was about to appear on their plates.  
  
"I also have another, but very special, announcement." He went on.  
  
Students at once began to send him looks of great curiosity, momentarily forgetting about their stomachs.  
  
"This year, we will be having a special Valentine's Day Ball. We have not had a ball at Hogwarts sense the Yule ball those three years ago, and I thought it would be a good idea to have something different this year. More information will come later on. For now, eat up!" And the food at last magically appeared on the tables in front of the students, and the room filled with much more talked than usual.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other with great excitement, and for two reasons. Not only would they get to go on a real date with each other since they got together at the end of last year, but they had a new deadline. They had to get Ron and Hermione together before the ball. They would have to go together.  
  
"Well I know who I'm going with." Harry said putting his arm around Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, you two have it easy. I don't think the rest of us have it as easy." Ron responded.  
  
"Oh Harry and I can find you a date Ron!" Ginny said innocently yet with a slight evil tone in her voice.  
  
"Finding Ron a date! Can I help?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What about you? There's no Victor here for you this time!" Ron said angrily towards Hermione.  
  
"I'll figure out something." Hermione said, realizing what Ron was saying was very true.  
  
"Sure you can help." Harry said thinking that this could help Ginny and his' plan go more smoothly than expected.  
  
"And I thought that you were on my side mate." Ron said with a look of surprise on his face.  
  
"Not to worry, I am. Trust me."


	3. Herbology Horrors

A/N: Well here is the next chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed! So enjoy!

**Dance Diva: **My first reviewer! I'm glad you've enjoyed my story so far. I'm not totally sure how Harry and Ginny are going to pull this off either, but I'm sure It'll come to me. I hope you keep reading. Here's the next chapter.

**Chandler**: Well, I might just have to come to you for some ideas, at the moment the story is just writing itself. I'm glad you like it so far, here's more!

**Sam Black**: I'm glad you've liked it so far, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

**Lanette**: Thanks for reviewing! I am trying to make it cute, glad it's working. :) Here's the next chapter, hope u like!

-Herbology Horrors-

The net morning Harry awoke, still feeling full from last nights feast. He was once again attempting the impossible task of even slightly flattening his hair. Suddenly a voice spoke from behind him, the odd thing was, it was one of a girl.  
  
"What is taking you two so long? Today is the first day of classes and almost all of Gryffindor has already gone down to the Great Hall!"  
  
It was of course Hermione. Ron suddenly awoke with a snort.  
  
"Hermione, you do know this is the boys dormitory right?" Harry asked, knowing that this was a stupid question.  
  
"Of course I do, but anybody smart enough wouldn't be in bed still asleep."  
  
"Hey!" Ron said, finally realizing what was going on. "What the...get out of here!" Ron, like many of the other guys, had slept in only his pajama bottoms, too lazy to try to find the top and therefore was shirtless. He quickly made sure that he was well coved up with the bed sheets feeling quite embarrassed.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you two in the common room." She said moving towards the staircase suddenly much calmer than before.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" Ron asked Harry after Hermione had left the room.  
  
"I would've eventually." Harry responded smiling and laughing under his breath.  
  
"Right..."

10 minutes later the three of them raced down to the Great Hall where Professor McGonagall was already handing out schedules, giving them one of her piercing looks.  
  
"Look Harry! Double Advanced Herbology! How lucky can we get? This is wicked!" It was Neville. Herbology was his favorite subject and the one he had made the best grades in.  
  
"Wow, we've never had double Herbology before. I wonder what she has planned for us." Hermione said as Neville excitedly moved down the table to the next group of people.  
  
"It's probably because it's the advanced class. This could be interesting." Harry commented. They each grabbed a piece of toast and started toward the greenhouses.  
  
When they arrived there was already a large group of students gathered outside of the greenhouses.  
  
"Why are we out here?" Ron asked, just as confused as all the others. As in answering his question Professor Sprout arrived that very moment.  
  
"Good morning! Welcome to advanced Herboloy. This year will be based on experiencing the effects of certain plants, many in which we have read and studied using the textbooks. For your first lesson we will be traveling into the forest. Please, follow me."  
  
The students all filed towards the forest, very silent and some with nervous looks on their faces. A few minutes later Professor Sprout stopped them in a small clearing which was mostly surrounded by vines. Harry at once recognized the plant. Ron let out a small "oh no" and Hermione jumped with excitement.  
  
"Who can tell me the name of this plant?" She asked pointing into one corner where the largest cluster of vines was located. Hermione's hand, of course, shot strait up.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger."  
  
"Devil's Snare."  
  
"Correct! 5 points to Gryffindor. Like I said before, I know we have studied about this plant before but actually experiencing its effects will be a whole another effect. Now, who here has experienced the effects of Devil's Snare before?"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and another boy from Hufflepuff all raised their hands. "Alright, Mr. Weasley, what is it that you have to do when caught in Devil's Snare?"  
  
Ron responded, remembering quite well getting caught in the plant in the end of their first year, "You can't panic, you have to remain as calm as possible and then it will release you."  
  
"Very nice! 10 more points to Gryffindor. Now, what we're going to do is I want all of you to line up in a single file line with you four in front." She said pointing to the four of them who had raised their hands. "All you have to do is climb up that ladder and then jump into the pit where the plant will catch you. Then as Mr. Weasley said, you must remain calm and you will simply pass through the plant onto the ground below. If you do panic the plant will begin to wrap its vines around you and would have the potential to kill you. You will not have to worry about too much though for I will be here with my wand just incase. Please proceed."  
  
All of the students then lined up and started to climb up the latter. Harry was the first to proceed and He easily proceeded through the plant and out of the way before Hermione dropped out behind him.  
  
As Hermione began to get up and tried to walk out she suddenly tripped and Ron fell out of the plant and landed on top of her.  
  
"Ouch!" Hermione yelped  
  
"What the...? What did I just land on?"  
  
"Me Ron!" Hermione said, having difficulty speaking, then passing out.  
  
"Will you two Hurry yup and get out from under there, we don't need anybody getting hurt here!" Professor Sprout shouted.  
  
Ron got up and had to pick up Hermione and carry her out for she was unable to move. "I think it's too late for that professor."  
  
"You two, take her to the hospital wing." She said, pointing to Ron and Harry. Ron, still carrying Hermione, and Harry then headed for the castle.  
  
"I can't believe this happened!" Ron started as they traveled through the doors. "If she's not okay..."  
  
"Don't beat yourself up Ron. You didn't know she was under there. Besides, I'm sure she's fine. Madam Pomphry will be able to heal her right up." Harry said trying to comfort Ron. They then remained quiet the rest of the way to the Hospital wing.

A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Sorry if it was a little slow there at times. I'll try not to keep you in suspense for the next chapter for too long. So, now all you have to do is... REVIEW!


	4. A Meeting and Bonding

A/N: Hey people! Since I left you in suspense last chapter I'm posting the next chapter already, just for all of you! Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

**LuvHarryPotter712**: Hey!! I'm glad you like my story. And Dan Radcliffe shritless..sigh. Well, I hope you're having fun in the city! hehe! I'll talk to ya lata, luv ya lots!

**HPPhoenix07**: Hi! Thanks for reading! Yeah, I've seen the xanga that you and Sarah share... I like all the pics ;-) I hope you like the little bit of Harry/Ginny action in this chapter. Enjoy!

**You Know Who**: Well, hello there oh crazy one :) To your excitement here is the next chapter! You should like it ;-) hehe. I'll talk to ya lata!

**Talya**: Yes, I'm sry to keep you hanging like that but I like writing suspense, but thats why I'm updating so soon. I'm glad you like my story, and I hope you like this chapter!

**Lanete**: I think it would be cool to get to experience a lot of the things that they do at Hogwarts, but we can only imagine. Yeah, I'm trying to work on the length thing, they are slowly getting longer. I hope you enjoy this next one!

Ya'll made my day! And to those of you who didn't reveiw... shame on you! hehe. Well here it is! Enjoy!

A Meeting and Bonding

"See Ron, I told you she would be alright." Harry said as they walked toward the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"She's going to be there for at least a week! The only person that I know of who's been in there longer is you, and that's saying something."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"It's only the truth."  
  
Once in the Great Hall they sat down, only to hear tales told of the Herbology class earlier that day. Neville now seriously disliked Herbology class for the first time since he came to Hogwarts, being one of the two people who had to be saved by Professor Sprout. The news about Hermione was also spreading around like wildfire, which didn't help Ron's mood at all. They were soon joined by Ginny, who sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Hey, I heard about Hermione, is she going to be ok?  
  
"Yeah, Madam Pomphry just said atleast a week until she's out again."  
  
"Wow, that's along time. You and the people who got petrified those years ago are the only people I know of who have had to be in there that long!"  
  
"That's what I said!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry suddenly felt something against his hand. When he looked down he noticed Ginny slipping a piece of paper into his hand. She grinned at him and they shared a long hug before she headed down the table to join the group of 6th year girls. While Ron was looking away Harry opened the note and read:  
  
_Meet me in the empty classroom in the 5th corridor tonight after evening classes and before dinner. Make Ron go visit Hermione alone.  
_  
_Ginny  
_  
"What is that?" Ron said noticing Harry.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Harry responded, quickly shoving the note into his pocket.  
  
"You two are so weird"  
  
When their afternoon classes ended and corridors filled with hungry students, Harry then approached Ron.  
  
"Hey, why don't you go visit Hermione. Madam Pomphry said that she would most likely be awake by now."  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea, let's go."  
  
"No, just you, I have something I have to take care of elsewhere. I'll see you at dinner in a little while."  
  
"What do you have to do?"  
  
"Never mind it."  
  
"Alright..." Ron said suspiciously as he turned and walked down the corridor towards the Hospital wing while Harry headed for the 5th floor.  
  
-5th floor corridor-  
  
Harry arrived at the classroom, looked around to make sure nobody was watching him and went inside.  
  
"Hey!" Ginny was already there, waiting. "So you got Ron to go, I suppose."  
  
"Yeah, he's suspicious but I don't think he'll be able to figure it out. So, did you come up with an idea or something?"  
  
"No. The first thing I want from you is this..." She said as she walked up to Harry when they enjoyed a long kiss in the silence of the classroom.  
  
"Now that felt good." Ginny remarked after they parted.  
  
"Yes it did" Harry said still holding Ginny in his arms.  
  
"Well I guess we should discuss the plan involving Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Yeah, getting Ron to visit Hermione was a good idea."  
  
"Thanks, but I think it's going to take a lot more to get Ron to ask Hermione to the ball."

"Yeah, so you've thought of something then?"  
  
"Well nothing major but I think we could try tricking them into admitting their feelings. Ron will be easier to fool, as it always is. We don't need Hermione figuring this whole thing out. I'm sure she is already suspicious enough with Ron coming alone tonight."  
  
"Well we can just try that for a while then and see what happens. So, shall we go to dinner?" Harry said holding out his hand for Ginny.  
  
Smiling Ginny grabbed his hand, "of course."  
  
-Hospital Wing-

(A/N: Just a reminder that this scene is going on the same time as the one with Harry and Ginny in the empty classroom.)  
  
When Ron walked into the Hospital wing he immediately spotted Hermione in a bed towards the back sitting up reading a book. As he walked toward her she looked up, noticing him and smiled.  
  
"Hey! How are you feeling?" Ron asked reaching her.  
  
"I've been better but pretty good considering what happened, though I don't really remember much. All I remember is you landing on me and then everything went black shortly after that."  
  
"Yeah I'm real sorry! I didn't mean to do it, I didn't know you were still under there."  
  
"I know that Ron, I don't blame you for anything, I know you wouldn't do something like that. Besides, I heard you were the one who carried me here."  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
After an odd moment of silence Hermione was the first to speak, "So where's Harry?"  
  
"I couldn't tell you. He said he had some other things to take care of, I think it might have had something to do with Ginny."  
  
"Well that would make sense I suppose since they are together."  
  
"Spare me the details." Ron said, starting to giggle slightly.  
  
They laughed and talked a little while longer before Hermione had to remind him that dinner would be starting any minute now and that he should probably get down there.  
  
"So I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Ron said as he started to leave the room, "I'll try to bring Harry next time too, I guess."  
  
"Well, you don't _have_ to. I mean, we're having a good time aren't we?" Hermione said blushing, not believing what she had just said. Silently, Ron turned a left the room, feeling the best he had all day.  
  
-Great Hall-  
  
"About time you showed up." Harry spoke as Ron sat down across the table.  
  
"Well, here I am."  
  
"So how's Hermione?"  
  
"She's good, she looks a lot better than she did after I landed on her" Ron said with a small chuckle.  
  
"So now you can actually laugh about it eh?"  
  
"Yeah, we cleared everything up, although there wasn't really anything to clear."  
  
As soon as the food appeared on the table Ron was quickly distracted and Harry, looking down gave Ginny thumbs up having a slight feeling of success. After dinner Ron and Harry went to the dormitory, both happy with the result of the day, and easily drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Well thank you for reading! Now... PLEASE REVIEW! it takes like 10 seconds! please please please PLEASE! I'm begging! If you don't I will hunt you down! O:-) Well, it's going to take me a while to get chapter 5 up so you'll have to be patient. Well thats all for now... so, lata people! :)


	5. Visits

A/N: Hey guys! Well here is the next chapter. I know it took me forever but I've been a lil busy, and I've been having a lil trouble coming up with good ideas. This is basically a filler chapter in preperation for my next few. Thanx to all who reviewed again... I luv you all!

**gryffxchick**: Well, there are some good chapters with incidents with Ron coming up so we will se what happens ;-)

**YouKnow Who**: Yes you better be scared cause you live like 5 minutes away! lol jk! :) I'm glad you think I'm so talented a creative... but u can paint like a mad woman, so we're even. hehe. Talk to ya lata! Luv ya.

**RonLuver2005**: Love the pen name! Hehe. Glad you like the story. Hope you keep reading!

**Lanette**: Yeah I guess since it's Harry Ron is okay with him kissing his baby sister, since they've liked each other for a long time now! Well, here's the next chapter

**LuvHarryPotter712**: Hey! Yes, bonding is very good, though unfortunatly I couldn't find ways to fit very much into this next chapter. But not to worry, there will be more in time...hehe. Well, I am FINALLY updating. So now I can go read your updated chap. yayness! Ok, so talk to ya lata! Luv ya.

**HPPhoenix07**: Hey, I'm glad you're liking my Harry/Ginny action. It's so fun to write that kinda stuff. hehe.

**x Confused Girl x**: A new reader! Always a great thing. I'm glad you like the story. Hope you continue reading!

A couple days passed and one morning Ron awoke early one morning unable to sleep. He decided to sneak down to the hospital wing and get in a visit with Hermione. He checked and looked over and Harry and the other guys' beds before he climbed out of his own and got dressed.  
  
On his way down to the Hospital wing the trip was mostly silent. He only ran into none other than Peeves the poltergeist.  
  
"Ooh, isn't it a little early Weasley?"  
  
"Go away Peeves, not now."  
  
"Somebody seems a little grumpy, maybe you should go back to bed."  
  
"I said beat it!"  
  
"Alright, Alright. See you later grumpy pants!" Peeves said chuckling and floated down the corridor. Ron continued his journey, traveling in the opposite direction.  
  
When Ron arrived in the Hospital wing he found Hermione surprisingly awake but unsurprisingly reading a book once again.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here? It's a little early for you, being the one who always sleeps late." Hermione spoke as soon as she spotted Ron.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Not really tired I guess."  
  
"What, the advance classes not hard enough for you?"  
  
"No, they're plenty hard, especially with you gone." Ron said grinning.  
  
"Well don't I feel used now! But since we're on that subject, is anybody ever going to bring me any of my school work? I don't want to get so far behind."  
  
"Typical Hermione, wanting to work on school work when she actually doesn't have to go to classes."  
  
"I just don't want to fall behind."  
  
"Yeah, Harry and I are working on that situation believe it or not."

"Ok."  
  
So they went on in conversation about several things including the usual short time where Ron brought up quidditch and Hermione bickered about that being all he ever thought about. Ron then decided to leave and go down to the Great Hall for breakfast, where he would perhaps meet Harry.  
  
When he arrived most Gryffindor students were sitting at the table already. He quickly spotted Harry and Ginny, sitting very close, and headed in their direction.  
  
"Hello." Ron greeted them as he sat down.  
  
"Someone left a little early this morning I heard." Ginny said looking away from Harry for the first time in about 5 minutes.  
  
"Yeah I couldn't sleep so I went to visit Hermione."  
  
"Trying to ruin her sleep too? Don't think I didn't hear you this morning. Trying to sleep and all of a sudden I hear a trunk slam shut." Harry said as he grabbed a piece of toast from the plate in front of him.  
  
"Sorry mate. She actually was awake when I got in there though."  
  
"Well, I guess I don't blame her then. The Hospital wing isn't the most comforting place." Harry said, having spent many nights there.  
  
"Oh yeah, Hermione is really wanting some of her homework by the way. She is real nervous that she gets behind." Ron said knowing that Harry was gathering a lot of the work for her.  
  
"Ok, maybe we can take it to her during lunch break."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Well, I supposed we should all get to class shouldn't we?" Ginny spoke, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you guys at lunch."  
  
On their way to the next class Harry and Ron turned the corner and ran into none other than Professor Snape, talking to McGonogall.  
  
"Looks like you two should watch where you are going." Snape said in his usual snarling tone of voice. Harry and Ron walked passed quickly.  
  
"Why is it that no matter where we are he always finds ways to terrorize us?" Ron said after he knew they we're out of earshot from the two teachers.  
  
"More like, why doesn't it surprise me?" Harry responded, quite used to Snape's evil doings toward Harry. "Atleast we've only had one advanced potions class so far this year, and it wasn't on the first day."  
  
So they went through their morning classes of Defense Against the Dark Arts, which for the first time in years had the first teacher to last more than one year, and Transfiguration.  
  
They arrived in the Great Hall for lunch where they ate quickly along with Ginny, before heading to the Hospital wing.  
  
"You go ahead Ron, Ginny and I will get Hermione's assignments."  
  
"Alright."  
  
So a few minutes after Ron arrived in the Hospital Wing to once again be greeted by Hermione, Harry and Ginny came in heaving the large piles of books and parchment. Hermione's face lit up with excitement when spotting them.  
  
"Well, here is all your stuff Hermione. Ron and I even went up to the teachers we didn't know and asked for some of this stuff."  
  
"Thanks a lot you guys. I haven't gotten to even go to any of my other classes! What's my luck in getting hurt in the first class I go to?"  
  
"You never change Hermione I swear, most kids would do anything to get to miss so many classes." Harry commented after reorganizing the pile of books he had set down on the ground. Hermione's only response was one of her looks, which explained everything.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny left soon after that having to attend their afternoon classes. In the common room that night while Harry and Ron were working on the piles of Transfiguration homework given by McGonogall, something came to Harry's mind.  
  
"Hey, our first quidditch practice is tomorrow isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is." Ron answered, having forgotten about the event as well. "And Mcgonagall is supposed to announce the captain, and the annual game is next week, Gryffindor versus Slytherin."

"Great..."

A/N: Well, sorry if it was short and a little crappy but like I said before, it's just a filler. So review now! No, I won't make threats this time cause ya'll made me very happy last time. Luv ya'll! 6th Chap. will be up lata this week!


	6. Practice and Potions

A/N: Here is the next chapter I promised you for this week, and I am proud to say that it is the longest one yet. As usual, thanks to all my reviewers!

**gryffxchick**: Well, like I said before this one is my longest one yet!! I hope you like it!

**LuvHarryPotter712**: I'm so sorry I didn't get this up before you left. I was having no motivation this week, which in other words... i couldn't really think of EXACTLY what i wanted to happen. hehe. Ok, well hope you like this chap... whenever you get to read it! Luv ya lots!

**Lanette**: Well here is my update. You'll see how i reacted to your review when you read. Enjoy!

**YouKnow Who**: hey my random friend. lol... you know i luv u!! hehe. I can't believe you think i'm THAT talented. lol. Okay... well I'll have to talk to ya lata to tell you I updated! hehe, lata! :)

**ezza**: another reviewer! yay! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Hope you like this chap.

**Not Telling**: another new reviewer! I'm happy you like my story. You'll just have to keep reading to see how it works out.

Practice and Potions

"Ron, hurry up! Do you want McGonagall to have our heads for being late?" Harry said starting to get annoyed at Ron for waking up late and taking so long to get dressed.  
  
"It's not my fault that practice is so early." Ron said as he tripped and nearly fell as he put on his pants.  
  
"Well it is your fault that you always wake up late, except when you go visit Hermione, like yesterday."  
  
"Well... why couldn't she have practice on Saturday or something?" Ron said as he slightly glared a Harry.  
  
"And I should know that how? Now come on!" Harry grabbed the sleeve of Ron's robes and dragged him towards the stairs.  
  
Ron and Harry walked down the stairs where Harry was immediately welcomed by a surprise kiss from Ginny which he gratefully accepted. They spent at least half a minute together before Ron had to break them up.  
  
"Now who's going to make us late? Oh yes, that would be you two!" Ron said shoving their brooms into their hands.  
  
"Maybe if you didn't make us late in the first place we wouldn't have to worry bout it would we?" Ginny said as she started to walk towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Well, accuse me if I find something weird about my sister and best friend kissing madly in front of my eyes!"  
  
When Harry, Ron, and Ginny arrived the other team members were already all standing there.  
  
"So why do you think McGonagall didn't appoint a captain before school started?" Ginny asked once they joined the crowd.  
  
"Probably because we already have a full team and didn't need to worry about tryouts or anything so she prolonged her decision. That would be my guess anyway. Either that or she just couldn't make up her mind." Harry answered.  
  
"Well, it's not like we don't already know who the captain is going to be." Ron said looking at Harry.  
  
"I don't know. The professors always seem to have a good excuse to keep me from doing things like this."  
  
"Well I see everybody has finally arrived." McGonagall's voice sounded over the small group of students. "I suppose we should get right down to business. I will be handing the rest of this practice over to the captain, which as you all know, I have yet to appoint. So I say Mr. Weasley, you are the appropriate for the job." Everybody gasped with amazment at what Mcgonagall had just said." So, here is your team. Good luck."  
  
"Er, thanks professor."  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded and headed back towards the castle.  
  
"Wow, so I guess since I don't really have anything planned out we'll just do some drill kind of things. You three," Ron said pointing to Ginny and the other two chasers "you can practice shooting the quaffle by me. And you two can just, try to hit the bludgers at each other. And then I'll just let the snitch out so you can go catch it Harry." Ron didn't even look at Harry as he said his name.  
  
The team then scattered, got on their brooms and Ron released the four balls. This went on for about an hour Ron spent most of the time letting balls fly past him and observing his team than actually practicing, though he knew he needed it. 'Yeah, he was a seventh year but why would Mcgonagall pick him?' That's all Ron could really think about.  
  
Ron only glanced at Harry once to see him holding the snitch. He appeared in deep thought. That or he was mesmerized by watching Ginny's brilliant red hair blow in the wind behind her. Ginny was the best chaser amongst them all, as she was still doing very well in her transition from seeker. Harry was happy for Ron, but in a way wondered what the professors' excuses were this time.  
  
The two beaters were average, and Ron knew they could use some improvement. Nobody would ever replace Fred and George in the department.  
  
"Well, I guess that wasn't too bad considering you had no planning time." Harry to Ron as they headed back up to the castle after practice.  
  
"Yeah." Ron replied in an unenthused voice as they sat down at a table for a quick breakfast before going to class. Ginny went down the table to join her sixth year friends.  
  
"What's up with you? I know mornings don't agree with you but you were better than this when you first woke up." Harry asked, tired of the silence at the table.  
  
"Oh come on Harry. You know the captain position should have gone to you. Everybody knows that. You've been on the team longer than anybody else."  
  
"What are you complaining about? You're quidditch captain! Now, I guess we should head to class."  
  
"Great, an early morning and double Potions all before lunch."  
  
When Harry and Ron arrived at the classroom Snape appeared about ready to start talking. The room was buzzing. The news from the mornings practice was obviously already around the school.  
  
"Please take your seats." Snape said, and everybody quickly went quiet and sat in their seats. Snape had been very unhappy ever since he found out that he had no choice but to accept Harry and Ron into the class after making an "Outstanding" on their O.W.L.S in potions. This had given Ron and Harry the proof that Snape was out to get them, since they always did badly in his class, but good on those tests.  
  
"Today I want you to concoct a copying potion. Here are the directions, you know what to do." As always words appeared on the bored behind Snape.  
  
About an hour later most people in the class had finished concocting their potions. Few students has strange odors or were off colors where it was supposed to be odorless and be of a greenish color. Harry had done it perfectly, he was sure of it.  
  
"Please put them your flask, labeled with your name, clear your area, and bring the flask up to my desk." Snape then said looking around at his students.  
  
Harry filled his flask and headed towards the front of the room. But something always goes wrong in potions.  
  
"You really need to pay attention to where you walk Potter." He had run into Snape and with a crash his flask fell to the floor. "and one more thing. I said clear your area before bringing your flask up to my desk. That will be 5 points from Gryffindor, now clean up this mess and get out of my site." And with this and a swish of his wand Snape cleared Harry's area, giving him no chance to fill another flask full of the potion.  
  
Harry cleaned up the mess on the floor, grabbed his bag, and he and Ron left the room.  
  
"Well, there's another zero for me, figures. Atleast the potion has to sit a while before it actually works" Harry said as he and Ron headed to the exit of the dungeons.  
  
"Hey. Where are you going?" Harry asked Ron as he starting walking a different way than usual after getting out of the dungeon's hallways.  
  
"I...I have to go do something. I'll see you in the Great Hall."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Ron headed straight for McGonagall's office. He had to find out why on earth he had picked him. 'It just doesn't make sense.' Ron thought.  
  
He arrived at the office and knocked on the door. Shortly after he heard a voice from inside, "come in!"  
  
"Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"Oh Mr. Weasley. How can I help you?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if I could ask you something." Ron responded as he nervously walked closer towards her desk in which McGonagall was behind.  
  
"Go ahead. I have a feeling I know what it is going to be, but go on."  
  
"Why did you make me quidditch captain? Everybody knew it should have been Harry."  
  
"Yes, I have to admit it was a hard decision, but I chose you. I figured you already had experience having been a prefect before. And, like I always say, Mr. Potter shouldn't always be concentrating on quidditch so much. I have faith in you Mr. Weasley, you'll be fine for the job. Now, anything else?"  
  
Erm...I guess not Professor. Thank you." Ron said as he walked out, not sure if he understood exactly why he was picked. But with hunger quickly overtaking him, he decided to forget about it for a while and go to lunch.  
  
"Hey." Ron greeted Harry when he arrived at the table.  
  
"I can't believe you went to McGonagall's office. You can't give it up can you? Why don't you just be proud of yourself and move on?"  
  
"How...?" Ron began, but before he could say anything Harry held up the Marauders Map. "Oh. I don't know, it just bothers me, I'm sorry Harry."  
  
"No biggie. Now come, sit, and eat. I know you're hungry."  
  
"Yes, my brother is always hungry." Ginny said as she walked up behind him and wrapped he arms around Harry's neck and gently resting on top of his shoulders.  
  
"Hey I can't help it." Ron said through a mouthful of food.

A/N: As I always ask... Please review!!! Just press the little button over there to the left! Ok, well I'm going outta town next week so I'll try my best to update one more time before I leave, which I should beable to. Ok, lata peeps!


	7. Hogsmede

A/N: Okay, well I'm posting this chap right before I leave tomorrow... I have to admit I almost forgot about it...oops. hehe. Luckly I already had most of it typed. So I hope you enjoy!

**Tabitha**: I'm very glad that I'm making you feel so young again. Thanks for reading!

**YouKnow Who**: I still can't believe you think I'm such a good reader. Hehe. Yeah, so I'm a lil tanner from monday! :) Plus I went swimming agian today... I'm officially waterlogged! lol. Ok, talk to ya lata!

**Lanette**: Well I'm very glad that I didn't cause you to have to stop reading my story. Yeah, I know Hermione has been away a lot of chaps. I'm not exactly sure what my excuse is, but yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Kristen**: Hey, thanks for reading! Glad you like it. Here's the next chap.

Hogsmede

The next couple of days went by as normal. Harry and Ron walked down to the common room on Thursday morning to find people huddled around the message bored.  
  
"First Hogsmede weekend, this Saturday!" Dean Thomas came up to them and informed them before they had the chance to ask.  
  
"Wow, that's early."  
  
"It's usually not until the end of October, but this year September?"  
  
"Yeah, and guess who can't go?" Ron and Harry heard a voice say from behind them.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted as she appeared behind them.  
  
"What do you mean you can't go?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Madam Pomphry is forbidding it."  
  
"But you're fine!"  
  
"Try telling her that, you know how she is."  
  
"Well, we can stay."  
  
"No, no, you two go. I'll be fine. Harry did it third year, I can do it now."  
  
"Speaking of whom, is very quiet." Ron said changing his attention over to Harry.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just trying to think of a good reason why they would move Hogsmede to such an earlier date."  
  
"Must I explain everything? It's probably because of the ball. The visit we usually have in February will probably be moved up because of the Valentine's Day Ball that same weekend we usually go. Is there anything you don't get suspicious of when its just the littlest bit out of the ordinary?"  
  
"No."

"Obviously."  
  
The next couple of days came and went as usual, Harry and Ron were both happy to have Hermione back with them, especially Ron.   
  
Hogsmede

Saturday arrived with the sun shining brightly over the grounds, the giant squid gliding through the placid lake.  
  
"So we'll see you later Hermione." Harry said as they arrived at the front doors leading to the outside.  
  
"Have fun!" Hermione said as she waved goodbye to them. Harry and Ron walked away with money in there pockets, wondering where they were going to spend it.   
  
"So, where should we go first?" Ron said as soon as they arrived at Hogsmede.  
  
"I guess we can go get some butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks than we can decide where to go from there."  
  
"Alright."  
  
When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks they made their way to the back table, only to be stopped by Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey, where's your other friend?"  
  
"None of your business, Malfoy." Ron responded.  
  
"Hah. Wow Weasley. You sure have been standing up for Granger a lot lately." Malfoy commented, smirking.  
  
"Wha...?" Ron said, quickly looking around to see who was watching.  
  
"Looks like I hit something there."  
  
"Give it up Malfoy." Harry said, coming to Ron's defense.  
  
"Psh, there you go again Potter, trying to be everybody's hero."  
  
All of a sudden Ron ran up to Malfoy and punched him in the nose.  
  
"And that's for Hermione."  
  
After pulling Ron away Harry and Ron sat down at there table with two butterbeers.  
  
"Wow Ron, that might have been almost as good as Hermione's.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Ron, there is one thing I think Malfoy is right about though. And I never thought I would say those words." Harry commented with a little laugh. "but you _have_ been standing up for Hermione a lot so far this year."  
  
"Yeah, well she's our friend."  
  
"Oh come on Ron, I can tell that you think of her more than just a friend, or that you at least want to be more than just friends."  
  
The table went silent for several minutes. Ron was staring at his betterbeer, obviously conflicting within himself in whether he should really reveal his feelings or not. Harry was still staring at Ron.  
  
"Ok, so maybe she is." Ron finally mumbled.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, amazed that Ron had finally spilled the beans.  
  
"Maybe she is! But you can't tell anybody, not even Ginny, ok?"  
  
"I won't don't worry." Harry said, knowing that it didn't matter since Ginny already knew, just like he did.   
  
"I knew I could count on you Harry."  
  
Harry and Ron finished their butterbeer and then headed for the streets of Hogsmede. They visited the usual of Zonko's and the sweet shop, where they bought many things including some to take back for Hermione.  
  
"So, I supposed we should go see Fred and George." Ron said as they came in from of the shop his two brothers owned. They walked in to find the usual large crowd.  
  
"Look who it is Fred!" Harry heard George say over the many voices. "And I thought you two had forgotten about us."  
  
"How could they forget about us George? So where's Hermione? Is she still anti – Weasley's Weezes?"  
  
"Well, she probably is, but she's actually back at the castle. Madam Pomphry wouldn't allow her to come."  
  
"Ah, such a shame. So, what do you two want to cash out on today? Who knows, maybe we'll give you a special family discount this year."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you will." Ron said, knowing perfectly well that Fred or George would never give him a discount, even if he is related. So Harry and Ron bought a few thing each and left, leaving the mass of people behind.

"So, I guess it's time to head back up to the castle." Harry said as several students were starting to finish up their visit.

"Yeah."

Hogwarts

Once back up at the castle Ron and Harry went straight to the Gryffindor common room where they found exactly who they were looking for, Hermione. She was sitting behind piles of books, obviously trying to catch up on the work she had missed.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said approaching the table.

"Oh hey you guys!" Hermione said cheerfully. "How was Hogsmede?"

"Same as always." Ron said digging through his pockets. "here, we brought this stuff for you."

"Thanks! You two are the best." She said. She was in a very cheerful mood.

"It seems like your happy to have all this work to do again." Ron said noticing her extremely good mood.

"You would be too if you had sat in that place so long. It was hard to actually do work in there!"

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you two in the morning." Harry said facing the steps of the boys dormitory.

"I'm right behind you. G'night Hermione."

"Night."

A/N: Well there ya got it. Sorry if it's not that long! I have no idea when I'm going to get to update next, but as soon as possible is when I will. NOW....review...pleeeeeeez! Ok, lata!


	8. An Argument

disclaimer: yeah I haven't been doing these though I should have. I don't own any of this, that would all be done by the one and only brilliant J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hey everybody! I am sorry to all for taking so long to update. Along with being out of town, I am on a total writing dry spell, but I managed to come up with something here. I also appologize for my last chapter because I know it definatly wasn't my best. Thanx again to all my reviewers. I'm only one away from 50! I couldn't have done all this without ya'll.

**gryffxchick**: thanks for the spelling correction. Hope you like this chapter.

**Bryan**: Ok, I'll try to work on the evil think with Malfoy and thanks for the spelling correction. Hope you keep reading.

**LuvHarry Potter712** (Sarah): Yes, Hermione's punch was one of a kind. It was so great. hehe. Well, here's an update to save you from San Angelo. And I do have to say, I think the ppl there might have stronger texas accents than here, maybe it's the crazy cityness (i don't even know if that's a word) and the lack of there. Well, enjoy. Luv ya!

**GinnyFan4Ever**: Well I'm very happy that you liked my story so much you only reviewed for the 7th chap. And thanks for all the complements. Hope you like this chap!

**portmanroxsmysoxs**: Glad you like the story. Hope you keep reading! Enjoy.

**mesflower3**: I'm so happy that I put you in such a good mood. I hope I can continue to do so. Here's the next chapter.

**Lanette**: Yeah I'm going to try to increase the Ron/Hermione action because I know that it's been a little slow in the last few chapters. Thank you for all the constructive criticism you have givin me throughout my story. Here's the next chap.

**LuvHarryPotter712 **(Hazel) : I luved your extra enthusiastic review. hehe. Hope you like this chap.

**Lynetta Keladry Loloski**: Yeah sry for my last chap. I know it wasnt the greatest I've done. I hope you like this one better.

**Tabitha**: Yeah I don't even know what Harry and Ginny are going to have to do. You'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens ;-)

**YouKNowWho**: lizzie blushes from all the praise hehe. glad you like it you lil crazy person. talk to ya lata!

**kendra is cheese**: Yeah I'm trying to get the chapters longer but it's not going to well at the moment, but I'm trying. Hope you like this chap.

An Argument

Harry woke up the next morning to find Ron already gone from the dormitory. 'I don't get it. When he has to get early he doesn't and when he doesn't need to he does.' He thought to himself.  
  
He walked down to the Great Hall to find him and Hermione sitting at the table next to each other aroused in an argument.  
  
"You clean it up!"  
  
"No you! It's your drink!"  
  
"But you're the one who knocked it over! And on my brand new book I might add!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"You and your books! I'm tired of it! Maybe you should get out and have some fun once and a while instead of constantly having you nose stuck in one of those things."  
  
"And what do you call fun? Driving a flying car? Or maybe going into a forbidden corridor?"  
  
"I've had enough!" Ron said loudly as he got up from the table. "How did we ever tolerate her? She's horrible! I'll see you in class Harry." Ron added as he walked passed Harry.  
  
Harry walked around the table and sat across the table from Hermione, putting some breakfast on his plate.  
  
"You would think he would know me by now. I mean, this is our seventh year knowing each other. He knows how I am about these things." Hermione said to Harry as she cleaned up the spilled drink before her. He could see that she had a glossy look in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know Hermione. You two always have these fights, but everything always turns out fine. I'm sure this time is no different."  
  
"I don't know. I'll see you in transfiguration Harry." And she got and quickly walked away, leaving Harry all alone. He, then looking down the table only to notice a group of 6th year girls, called, "Hey Ginny!" Ginny was quickly at his side, sitting very close.  
  
"Oh, so you do remember me do ya?"  
  
"Of course, how could I forget?" He said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, don't sweet talk me now. So what's going on? "She said leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. She had seen what happened between Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Ron and Hermione just had another one of their fights. Hermione was pretty shookin up this time, which is very unusual for her."  
  
"It is."  
  
"All the feelings are starting to come through."  
  
"They might just take care of this for is. We might not even need a plan at all."  
  
"I don't know we'll just have to wait and see what happens."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"We'll probably have to encourage them a little still. Especially Ron, and get him to ask Hermione to the ball still."  
  
"Well, we have until February." Ginny said lifting her head and gazing at Harry.  
  
"True."  
  
"Ok, I have potions so I'm out of here, definatly don't want to be late. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Harry then stood up and walked out of the Great Hall heading towards the grounds. He joined a group of students including Ron for the Care of Magical Creatures class. Hermione was not there for she had dropped the class her seventh year to make room for others. Harry and Ron on the other hand stayed with it, mainly so they could continue to see Hagrid, who was still teaching the class, more often.  
  
"Hey Ron." Harry said pushing himself through the crowd to get to him.  
  
"Hello Harry." Ron responded glumly.  
  
"Ron, you can't keep doing this with Hermione if you ever want a chance with her in the future."  
  
"Would you keep your voice down please! And she doesn't like me anyway. The feelings have to be both ways to work ya know Harry. I just don't like it when we're like this and I don't get to talk to her." Ron said looking around nervously to make sure nobody was listening.  
  
"Well, the way you two fight you're already like a married couple."  
  
"Yeah right. I don't want to talk about this anymore, Hagrid is about to start anyway."  
  
"You can't avoid it forever Ron."  
  
Ron didn't say anything else, only to leave Harry to wonder what his thoughts were. The time passed and the class was over. Ron and Harry walked together in silence to the transfiguration classroom where Hermione had already arrived.  
  
All the seats were full as usual, except for two, one which was next to Neville and the other to Hermione. Harry quickly sat down next to Neville forcing Ron to sit at the other.  
  
"This is a cruel thing to do mate." He whispered sitting himself at the desk next to Hermione movie his chair as close to the opposite end as possible. Harry smiled and shrugged his shoulders with the 'had to do it' expression on his face. Hermione acted as if nobody had occupied the chair next to her though she was fully aware, but in her mind she figured it was Harry.  
  
"Harry can you- "Hermione started to say but when looking up to see who was next to her abruptly stopped looking back down at the book she was scanning through adding a quiet "oh".  
  
"Good morning students. Today we..." Was all Ron heard of McGonagall's voice before he felt something hit his arm that was resting on the desk. One of Hermione's many rolls of parchment had rolled before being stopped by his arm of a barrier. She quickly grabbed the parchment and continued taking notes.  
  
To Ron, that parchment had not seemed to roll to him on its own. He wondered if Hermione was trying to tell him something, but wasn't quite sure.  
  
Class eventually ended and the trio walked silently to the Great Hall for lunch, Harry of course in the middle. They ate with the only noise being the crowd both at the Gryffindor and other house tables.  
  
"I have to go do something before our next class. I'll catch up with you two later." Harry said as he put his fork down, rose, and walked away. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew he should leave Ron and Hermione alone with each other and hope for the best.  
  
A few minutes passed before Ron and Hermione stated in unison, "I'm sorry."  
  
The smiled and continued their meals losing themselves in deep conversation with one another. They arrived in Defense Against the Dark Arts smiling and laughing together to find Harry already there.  
  
"You did that on pupose didn't you?" Hermione said walking up to his desk.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Left the table."  
  
"Yeah, I had to take care of something."  
  
"And what would that 'something' be might I ask?"  
  
"uhh..."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. But don't worry Harry. I won't hex you, you're off the hook this time."  
  
"Ha-ha, very funny."  
  
Hermione sat down gleefully, wondering why she was this happy about getting through another argument with Ron. 'We have them all the time, why is this time so different?' she thought. Class soon started, getting her away from these thoughts.

A/N: Well, there it is for ya. I know it's short but I hope you liked it. I will try to come up with something better soon. Now review!!!!


	9. The Substitute

A/N: Now don't die of shock but I have finally typed up and posted my next chapter. It feels so good to do so and now some of you people have something to do to distract you from your homework. Hehe, it happens to me. And just to let yall know, I have skipped over about a month of time so in this chap it's about mid october.

I must dedicate this chapter to _Chelsea_ because she was telling me to update, and then when I never did I told I would dedicate this to her...so here it is! Luv ya mucho!

And thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!:

**LuvHarryPotter712**: Its sad when I'm reading you review that you were in san angelo when I last updated. I think that is definatly a sign. hehe. Ok, well I am finally updating, after weeks of talking about it at the lunch table. :)

**Lynetta Keladry Loloski**: well I have officially concluded that I am not great at writing really long chapters, but I'm still trying. I haven't updated in a while, so I know this one isnt super on the length, but it's something. Enjoy!

**YouKnow Who**: Man I haven't talked in you in a while and I was too busy earlier this week when we said we were going to...stupid school. Teachers are still evil at the ole GHS. lol. Later!

**hypey27**: I'm so glad that you like my fic with such enthusiasm! Hehe. Here is the next chap...finally!

**Lanette**: yeah I haven't been making it real clear in my past few chapters what the date is exactly but I try to clarify a little in this chapter. I skipped over a good amount of time because it was the only way I could get something to actually happen. And I'm still trying on the length thing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Broadway Boy**: I'm glad that you're still liking my fic. Hope you keep reading! Enjoy this chap.

**megan**: Glad you like my story. and yes fluffy is good, it will definatly be that way in the future.

**siriuslysirius**: I'm glad you're liking it so far. Yeah, I'm getting good at the making my readers wonder thing. Hehe.

**Tabitha78**: yeah I think alot of people want me to get to the "good part", but that takes time ;-) But not to worry...eventually...hehe.

**HPPheonix07**: Hehe, I'm glad your still liking it. And all the Harry/Ginny action is dedicated to you! :) And sorry bout that whole updating soon thing not happening, but you can forgive me right? ;-)

**GinnyFan4Ever**: It makes me happy that you thought my last chapter was wonderful! :) Yeah, I had a little fun there writing Ron and Herm. being mad at eachother. Here's the next chap!

The Substitute

"I still can't believe we go dragged into advanced potions." Ron said as the trio sat down for breakfast. "It's only been two months and I despise it."

"You mean you despise the teacher." Hermione broke in. "You should consider yourselves lucky that you were accepted into the class, both of you."

"Thanks _mom_." Ron responed

"Yeah, we're actually able to make a potion beyond Snape's belief." Harry said through a sarcastic laugh.

When the trio arrived at the potions classroom Snape was not there. They sat down, expecting Snape to come in and slam the door behind himself at any moment. The students did hear the door open as usual for the entering of professor snape, but it closed quite a bit softer than normal. The students turned around noticing the sound difference to see Professor McGonagall entering the room.

"Good morning students. Professor Snape has been sent on urgent and important business and should return in about a week." She began staring at the trio as she arrived at the front of the room. They knew that Snape must have been assigned to do something for the Order. "I am here to give you your assignment and monitor you for this class time. I have been instructed to write your instructions on the bored so here they are. I may not be an expert in potions but I do know that this one can be particularly dangerous if not made and handled correctly so please take caution. You may begin."

"Well she may give the same directions but atleast she's a little bit nicer about it than Snape is." Harry commented.

"Yeah and I doubt she will eat you if you go up there and ask her a question." Ron grinned.

"I don't know, why don't you go up there and find out. Maybe we'll get lucky." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Very funny Hermione."

"I still think this is amazing. Snape has never missed a class before." Hermione said after McGonagall had sat down behind Snape's desk, looking at it and its surroundings with caution.

"Yeah, well he wouldn't want to miss a day of getting to torture us now would he?" Harry responded, "Maybe I'll actually get to turn something in today."

After a few minutes of silence and hard concentration Harry and Hermione were suddenly startled by a big jump from Ron away from his cauldron.

"Well, I know what McGonagall meant when she said be careful now." He said holding up his arm where the sleeve of his robes were easily shown. A bit had been eaten away by the potion after it got accidentally got dipped in.

"So maybe you'll decide to actually heed the warnings that teachers give us now." Hermione said in her voice of 'I told you so'.

"Right."

Class presumed with a little chatter in the air, Gryffindor students feeling much more comfortable than Norman, when Harry looked up at McGonagall behind the desk he could even see a slight grin on her face.

About half an hour later cauldrons filled with pumpkin orange potion were simmering with a light vapor rising from them. People started filling the flask and setting them on the front table.

"Well, that wasn't bad at all I must say, quite enjoyable, making potions without Snape watching you evilly every second." Hermione said as they walked through the corridor.

"Hear, hear!" Ron chanted behind her.

"I loved the look on Malfory's face when McGonnagall said that Snape was going to be gone the the whole week."

The rest of the day passed quickly with spirits lifted because of Snapes absence. Before they knew it they we're sitting in the Great Hall awaiting dinner.

"Good eveing students. I have a reminder I would like to make before we eat our fine meal. As I'm sure many of you remember Halloween is indeed approaching next week and we will be having our traditional feast. Now that is all I had to say, enjoy."

"In all the busyness of classes I forgot all about Halloween."

"Only you Hermione."

"You only look forward to it because of the food."

"And what's wrong with that?"

Hermione did not respond but only rolled her eyes and went to her food.

"Obviously plenty is wrong with it according to Hermione." Harry commented.

"Thank you for pointing that out Harry."

"Anytime."

-Boys Dorm-

"Hey Ron can we talk?" Harry said, breaking the silence of the small room.

"Sure mate, what about?"

"I think you should ask Hermione to the Valentine's day ball on Halloween night."

"What? Are you crazy, I'm not asking her."

"Come on Ron. You like her! And you know you want to."

"But she would say no."

"How do you know?"

"I..."

"That's what I thought. Besides, there's no Victor this year."

"Curse you Harry."

Any forshadowing for ya there? Hehe. Well I suppose I will begin writing another chapter in my extremely boring history class and then update when school isn't completly taking over my life. :) So now all you have to do is R and R!!


	10. Halloween and a question

A/N: Well I have used the boredom my history class gives me and have written another chapter. Yay for me! Unfortunatly exams are coming soon in a coupld of weeks. ICK! So no writing of the next chapter for a while. But I don't have any current ideas for it anyway, but I'll come up with something. Thanks to my reviewers as usual. Y'all make my day. Enjoy the chap!

**Bhekie**: Glad you like the story! Hope you keep reading!

**PsychoticPoet318**: Wow, I'm so happy you think I'm a good writer! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you keep reading.

**Antora**: Glad you like it! Here's the next chap.

**LuvHarryPotter712**: Yeah I guess Snape was just doing something with the order. I just wanted him away for a while. Lol. :) So yeah, I AM wondering where this newest chap of yours is and when it'll actually appear on the internet. Hehe. Ok, well see ya tuesday!

**iluvhpnlotr**: I hope Ron and Hermione get together in either the 6th or 7th book. It's truely ment to be! And I have don't really know how many chapters are in the future. I think we'll just have to wait till later to find that out. Glad you like the story and I hope you keep reading!

**YouKnowWho**: Yes, I definatly miss you mucho also. We HAVE to get together soon! HAVE TO! :) You're reviews always make me laugh. So I'll talk to ya lata!

**milky way bar**: Glad you like! Hope you keep reading!

**ezza:** well here is the next chapter! I'll try to work on the couple of things you mentioned in your review! Thanks for reading! Enjoy.

: thanks, lol.

**HPPhoenix**: Well I'm glad you forgave me. Lol. I think this is the chap.people have been waiting for, if ya know what I mean. So I hope you enjoy!

Halloween and a question

_Happy Halloween_

_Happy Halloween_

_Happy Halloween_

The phrase rang through the corridors as Harry and Ron headed towards the Great Hall where they found Hermione already getting a head start on the day's reading.

"You had better as her." Harry said as they walked through the large doorway, "I'll be right back."

Ron sighed as Harry walked away, preparing for the worst as he walked toward the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hello Ron"

There was then a silence, only being awkward for Ron because of his attempt to build up courage during that point in time.

"Hermione can I ask you a question?" Ron said finally breaking the long silence.

"Why not…" Hermione responded in her usual tone.

'Just get it over with Ron!' He said to himself. "Will you go to the Valentine's day ball with me Hermione?"

He had finally said it, not only was he shocked at himself, but even had some pride. He had actually said it to her face.

Hermione's face immediately turned bright red. Slowly, she looked up, not meeting Ron's eyes.

"Ron…" She finally said

"C'mon, just get it over with Hermione. I can take it, whatever it is. You can't hurt me too bad."

"No Ron, I _want _to go with you."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

They met eyes for a short time before they looked away as another silence fell over them. Harry finally walked up to the table to put an end to some of the awkward feelings.

"Hey you guys. How's it going over here?"

"It's all good mate." Ron responded.

"Happy to hear that."

Hermione simply sat smiling at her book, and for once the boys were sure that it wasn't about what she was reading.

"Well, I suppose we should get going to Herbology." Ron said after they all had finished eating.

"You two go ahead. I'll meet you there. I need to talk to Ginny about something." Harry said getting up and walking back down the table. Harry snuck up behind Ginny with a kiss, causing her to jump.

"You know, you're not supposed to flinch when I do that."

"I didn't flinch!" Ginny responded pretending to sound offended.

"Right, so I have a little Halloween surprise that I'll give you if you walk me to herbology."

"Well, I guess I'll have to take you up on that. It better be good though."

They started off hand in hand toward the doors leading to the grounds.

"I got Ron to ask Hermione to the ball!" Harry said when they had entered a less noisy area of the corridors.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"That's great! Is this the surprise?"

"Yeah I'm afraid that's all I got for now."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to accept it then. Now, I must go to class." And with another kiss Ginny quickly skipped down the corridor.

Harry walked into the greenhouse to find Ron and Hermione sitting across from one another, avoiding each other's eyes.

"You do know that if you go to the ball together you have to actually speak to one another." Harry said as he sat down.

"Thanks Harry, great advice." Ron replied, looking at Harry with one of his funny looks.

"Glad I could be of help."

"Good morning students. For you Halloween treat as 7th years, I have planned no lesson for today. I must ask of you though not to mention it to any of the other professors."

The students cheered and smiles appeared across their faces.

"It's nice one of our teachers are going to give us something for our last Halloween at Hogwarts."

Yeah, no kidding, but to bad today wasn't the day that we had double herbology." Ron said with excitement.

"But we should really be learning something today. There are a lot of things we still need to know before we leave the safety of Hogwarts." Hermione commented with a concerned tone.

"Come on Hermione, one day won't hurt you. You just need to lighten up and have some fun."

Hermione simply sighed, opened her book, and began to read.

"Face it Ron, its Hermione. Whether the professor teaches us or not, she's going to learn something."

During the rest of the class the students did multiple things such as eat the edible plants in the room as well as play with the live ones.

The remainder of the day passed by quickly thanks to the few surprises from the rest of the professors as a Halloween treats.

"I can't believe even professor McGonagall let us have a couple minutes of freedom today."

"But the most important thing Ron is the fact that you still learned something today."

"Right, when do you think I'm going to use the skill of turning something into a pumpkin?

"You never know Ron!" Harry said in a sarcastic voice.

"Are you two ever going to be nice to me today?"

"I was nice to you this morning!" Ron protested.

"Okay, I'll give you two points for the day. Sorry Harry, you're still at zero."

"When did we start taking points?!" Harry asked.

"Today."

"Figures…"

"Can we go to the feast now?" Ron said through his rumbling stomach.

"Is there ever a day you go without worrying about you stomach at some time?" Hermione criticized him.

"So immature…"

The trio went into the Great Hall where the usual decorations were set up including the usual floating pumpkins. The 7th years were still very energetic from the day they had had.

"Welcome to another fabulous Halloween Feast." Dumbledore started after most of the students had sat down. "I hope you have had a good Halloween so far. That is all I really have to say. Therefore, you may eat."

The students enjoyed the feast, everybody involved in some sort of conversation.

After the feast many students went straight through the common room with their full stomachs and to bed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the other hand remained in the common room. Harry sat himself down in a squishy chair next to the fire, leaving only the couch open. Ron shot Harry a look of knowing what he was up to. They quickly fell into discussion.

Harry soon fell asleep leaving Ron and Hermione only with themselves to form and form of conversation. They talked a small bit into the night until they decided they themselves should go to sleep. Ron kicked Harry to wake him up.

"We're going to bed."

"Together?"

"Shut up you git!"

Harry smiled and followed Ron up the stairs to the Boys dormitory, Hermione going the opposite direction.

"Aren't you happy you finally asked her Ron?" Harry whispered as the walked up the stairs.

"If I say yes are you going to say, 'I told you so'?"

"Most likely."

"Then I have no comment."

They both then went to sleep, Ron smiling through the darkness.

A/N: So what did y'all think? Was it good enough? Lemme know by reviewing! ;-) Happy Holidays to all!


	11. Emotions

A/N: Wow, it's been a super long time since I've gotten one of these chapters up, December to be exact. School kept me busy and I didn't know where to go with the story after they actually got together, but I finally came up with something. I hope some of my readers will pick up again! So enjoy:)

Emotions

"You know, if you're going to the ball together you have to talk to one another." Harry said as the trio walked towards the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione were unusually quiet while walking to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione suddenly gasped as Harry fell forward nearly falling flat onto the floor. Ron had stuck his foot directly into Harry's path. "Sorry mate"

Their silence was not the only thing different with Ron and Hermione that day. They sat directly across from one another at the table, glancing up at one another quite often. Each time they would give each other a look with a smile. It was as if they were having a whole conversation telepathically.

Ginny then walked into the Great Hall. Harry jumped up from the table ("Yes, a normal human being") walking over to her greeting her with a large hug.

"Well they are most definitely together. It's not just a date for the ball, they're a couple." He said, joining Ginny at the table, a good distance away from Ron and Hermione.

"But I thought this is what you wanted."

"It is what I want for them. It's just going to take some getting used to."

"It'll be fine."

Ron and Hermione-

"It's kind of weird…" Hermione began. "…now it's like there are things I want to tell you but not Harry. You know what I'm saying?"

"I know what you mean." Ron responded.

potions class-

Ron and Hermione hurried slightly in front of Harry in order to get their cauldrons right next to one another. Snape was in his typical sour mood, and happen to choose Ron to be that day's student to pick on. Hermione decided to give Ron a little bit of help while he was making the potion in order to prevent a slight amount of torture on Ron.

"Finally give up on Longbottom did we Granger?" Snape had walked up and noticed what Hermione was doing.

"Uh…"

"Or do you just always have to be showing off to somebody?" He then walked away with that evil glint in his eye that he had so often.

The trio managed to survive the remainder of potions to their relief.

"Ugh…he just annoys me so much! I'm the only on allowed to call Hermione a show off." Ron said in his usual after potions ranting.

"Don't worry about it Ron. It's Snape…that's just the way he is. Plus, it's Friday so we don't have to worry about him for a good few days." Hermione said, with a slight smile on her face at Ron's defense.

"Yeah I guess. It's just not right."

"You'd think we'd be used to all this by now." Harry added as they walked to their next class.

The remainder of the day passed for Harry and the gang as normal as a day at Hogwarts could be. Of course, the day couldn't be all peaceful. On their way to dinner they ran into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Well look who it is, Granger and Weasly the new couple and their third wheel Potter."

"Shut it Malfoy…" Harry said.

"I bet your father must love this arrangement Weasly, getting together with a mudblood that is."

"Why you…" Ron lunged himself as Malfoy, requiring Harry to grab the back of his robes as always.

Malfoy simply walked away laughing, walking into the Great Hall and towards the Slytherin table.

"Hey guys, I've got something to do. I'll see you guys later." Harry said after he had finished his dinner and he got up and walked away.

Harry wasn't exactly sure where he was going to go, he just didn't feel like hanging out with Ron and Hermione. He was battling himself in his mind, forcing himself to be happy for his two best friends. 'Why do I feel this way? I wanted them to be together, it's great. Ugh why do I just keep hearing what Malfoy said about me being the third wheel. Ugh, this is not cool.'

Harry continued to randomly walk up and down the corridors, occasionally running into random people and sparking small conversations. Every once and a while he decided to change floors, eventually ending back on the first. He then walked outside and towards Hagrid's hut.

"Harry! What a surprise! What are ya doin out here?" Hagrid said welcoming Harry into his hut.

"Just bored I suppose." was the only response that Harry could come up with.

Hagrid at once noticed that something was bothering Harry. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. How are you?"

"I'm fine"

"That's good. Well I should probably head back to my Common Room, but I just wanted to say hi. Goodnight Hagrid."

"Goodnight."

Harry, out of ideas, made his way up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room. When he walked in many of the Gryffindor students were still bustling in conversation with others or getting a head start on their weekend assignments. The only two people Harry noticed weren't in the room were Ron and Hermione. 'Now where can they be?' Harry thought to himself. Harry then spotted Ginny.

"Hey Ginny…" Before Harry could get anymore words out Ginny began to kiss him in a warm greeting, and for the first time Harry slightly pushed her away.

"What the…? What's going on Harry?" Ginny said right away, feeling offended.

"Sorry Ginny, I really am, it's just…have you seen Ron or Hermione?"

"No I haven't. I'm used to seeing the three of you guys together so I have no idea."

"Okay, thanks anyway. Oh here…" Harry then kissed Ginny with the best he could give her as he was still in a hurry.

He then spotted Semus.

"Hey Semus! Do you know where Ron or Hermione are?" Harry asked him.

"Heck yes. They both came up to our part of the dormitory and kicked Dean and I out so they could 'be alone'." Semus said in an annoyed voice.

"Alone?"

"That's what they wanted."

Harry headed straight to the boy's dormitory stairwell. He quickly climbed the stairs and entered the room where he found Ron and Hermione sitting on Ron's bed. They were sitting rather close but jumped slightly apart when they noticed Harry's presence.

"Harry!" Hermione began. "Wow, you scared us."

"Because I'm such a frightening person."

"Some people might think so." Ron said trying to keep a loose atmosphere.

"So what you guys up to?" Harry asked as if he had absolutely no idea.

"We're just talking." Hermione responded. "Actually…we need to talk to you too Harry."

"About what?"

"Come on mate. You've been acting funny the last couple days. What's up?" Ron said quite quickly.

"I'm the one acting weird? What about you two?"

"Us!"

"Yes! Malfoy's right! I am like a third wheel." Harry had no idea what he was doing. His emotions had gone out of control. Suddenly, noticing the look on Ron and Hermione's faces. "Listen you guys. I am SO happy for you guys. Lets face it, I contributed to this happening. I know I'm sounding extremely selfish right now. Please forgive me. Forget I said anything. I'll…I'll talk to you guys later." Harry then turned around and walked straight out leaving Ron and Hermione with their shocked faces.

Back in the common room, Harry pulled Ginny over to a corner in the room alone. There, he apologized again for before and told her the story of what happened upstairs.

"I totally lost it and I feel horrible about it."

"Relax Harry. They're your friends, surely they'll understand."

"I don't know. It was bad."

"Well at least they don't bicker anymore" She added with a weak smile.

"Yeah."

With this she gave him a big sympathetic hug. Harry waited long enough until he could assume that Ron had gone to sleep before he went back up to the dormitory. He struggled, but eventually fell asleep himself.

A/N: well there it is. I know it's a little on theshort side, but it's something and I should have to next part up shortly, I promise. So review please!


End file.
